Quel est ce sentiment ?
by Harry-potter-fictions
Summary: Elle n'a pas peur de lui. Elle sait aussi bien que lui qu'elle va bientôt mourir, qu'il va lui-même la tuer. Il ne devrait pas baisser sa baguette, et s'enfuir avec elle... et pourtant !


**Bonjour à tous. C'est un OS pour un sujet qui me tient à coeur, et qui peut vous paraître très bizarre.**

**En fait c'est une histoire quasiment impossible qui amène à une morale qu'on a trop souvent oublié.**

**Merci de la lire, c'est mon premier OS.**

Il était debout, dos à la porte, suivant la procédure, démontrant sa force. Il entendit Lucius et Severus la hisser dans la salle. S'il faisait confiance à son ouïe, elle ne se débattait pas. Intrigué, il lutta pour ne pas se retourner et gâcher son effet.

Elle allait mourir, et elle le savait aussi bien que lui.

Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Voldemort, après que tout bruit ait cessé, se retourna. Cette femme, cette sang-de-bourbe, avait osé s'interposer entre ses mangemorts et les victimes. Que dis-je, victime ? Criminels.

À ce titre, elle méritait la mort, et lui, Voldemort, la lui donnerait sans plus tarder.

Il la vit pour la première fois.

Le fait d'avoir été enfermée dans la cave du manoir Malefoy l'avait amaigrit et salit, elle était sale. Elle était sale et agenouillée par terre, ayant trop mal à force de torture, pour tenir debout.

Elle ne tremblait pas, n'avait pas peur. Elle accueillait la mort sereine. Et, même si il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il l'admirait. Cette capacité qu'elle avait à accueillir la mort... Lui, il ne l'avait pas. Mais n'en n'avait pas non plus besoin. Non, lui, Voldemort, n'avait pas besoin d'accepter une mort qui ne viendrait jamais à lui !

Il l'observa attentivement. À un moment, elle releva la tête, et il plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Elle était sereine, juste. Et elle n'avait de place dans ses prunelles pour une rage quelconque. Elle, cette parfaite inconnue à qui il allait prochainement donner la mort, ne lui en voulait pas.

Il y avait même de la pitié dans son regard, chose que Voldemort détestait venant de quiconque d'autre. Venant d'elle, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait à tout prix rectifier. Ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées, il prit la parole.

« Tu as osé t'opposer à mes mangemorts alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mission !

Oui, répondit-elle calmement.

Tu sais donc qu'à cause de cela, la mort va venir à toi pas plus tard que maintenant ?

Oui. »

Rien, aucune peur, aucun tremblement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Voldemort saisit la main de cette femme et transplana.

Ils arrivèrent en Écosse.

N'étant pas du tout surprise, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un lac et s'essuya le visage.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu vois, Tom. Tu as causé des milliers de morts. Des milliers de morts que tu as provoqué délibérément, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Ces milliers de morts, Tom, c'est des milliers de morts en trop sur ta conscience. Mais tu ne me fais pas peur. Non. Je sais que tu as un bon côté, Tom. »

Venant d'elle, son prénom ne lui semblait pas une insulte.

« A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr, murmura-t-il.

Tu sais, Tom, il y a deux loups en nous. L'un caractérise la bonté, la sagesse, la justice. L'autre représente le mal. Ces deux loups mènent une bataille perpétuelle en chacun de nous. Celui qui gagne, Tom, c'est celui que l'on a nourrit. Alors maintenant, cherche au fond de toi, vers ton premier loup, celui que tu croyais perdu à tout jamais. Il ne t'a jamais quitté. Tom, il n'est jamais trop tard pour regretter. »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire par là était explicite. Elle voulait qu'il regrette, que les parties de son âme s'assemblent.

Oui, il regrettait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé que ses actes étaient méchants, cruels. On le lui avait dit bien des fois, et il en avait rigolé avant de tuer l'intrus.

Venant de sa bouche à elle, son ange, cette phrase avait une tout autre dimension. Oui, il regrettait. Une douleur venant de tous ses membres, le força à s'allonger. Il eut des spasmes, des halètements. Puis tout redevint normal.

« Tu vois, ton loup numéro un reprend du poil de la bête, sourit la jeune femme.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Angela. »

Angela, son ange.

Tout à coup, il entendit des personnes courir vers lui, une armée.

« Qui sont ces gens là ? Demanda-t-il à Angela.

Ce sont des gens qui n'ont pas compris que chacun a droit à une deuxième chance. »

**Voilà, c'est totalement improbable comme histoire, mais j'ai eu envie de la faire, alors je l'ai faite.**

**Cette fic nous montre une réalité. Chacun juge les autres par des faits passés. Sauf Angela ^^**

**Allez à +**


End file.
